The Day I Made You Mine  Part II
by ForMyQueen
Summary: Sequel to "The Day I Made You Mine". Madison Rayne/Mickie James Femslash


**A/N: This sequel to "The Day I Made You Mine" was written for my good friend French Beauty, and is dedicated to her. **

**I sincerely hope it is worth her long wait and that you guys will enjoy it as well, as I put a lot of effort into the wording. Thank you all for reading and reviewing the first part - I hope the second will live up to your expectations.**

**As usual, rated M for Femslash and explicit content. :-D Thought sparing you the details would be a real shame. XD Don't like? You can skip.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Day I Made You Mine - Part II<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mickie,<em>

_I remember we promised each other time apart, to think about where we stand and where we go from here. I haven't forgotten. I suppose I am consciously breaking that promise. _

_Please know that I respect your need for space, which is why I am writing you this letter in the first place. Had the choice been entirely up to me, I don't think I could have stopped myself from hopping on the first flight to Richmond and then on a bus straight to Aylett. _

_Forgive me, if my words remind you of things you'd rather forget. I don't wish to cause you additional pain. But I miss you... Every day. So much, that at times I cannot breathe. I can feel the dark within taking over. Not even the rays of the mighty Orlando sun are able to break through. I live in this flooding thunderstorm, and the only thing keeping me from drowning is the thought of you, Mickie._

_TNA is not the same without you. Wrestling is not the same. My heart breaks every time I enter that ring and you're not in it. Each morning I wake up thinking of you, and can't help but cry. I wish for you in my every prayer. I would settle for seeing you just once again, even though I could commit to spending the rest of my life with you in a heartbeat. I know I told you this before we parted, but I need to say it again. I have no other way, so let it be in writing. _

_For what I did to you, I truly am sorry. You'll never know how much. You are the color in my world, Mickie, and I am ready to spend every waking hour till the end of my days trying to make it all up to you somehow. _

_I love you, Mickie. Oh so very much. _

_Yours always,_

_A._

* * *

><p>Mickie folded the letter for what must have been the thousandth time. She had done that a lot in the past few weeks, ever since the day she got it in the mail. That letter had made her smile, and it had made her cry. Months had gone by since she'd left Madison, or Ashley, standing in front of the isolated wooden cabin.<p>

The cabin... She hated that place. But she missed it, too. For the hundred reasons she had to abhor it, there was one good reason for her to love it. And that reason somehow outweighed all others. It was that same reason that had now brought Mickie to the very steps of Madison's house.

_I'm a regular nut case..._ Mickie thought to herself. _There's even a term for it...Stockholm syndrome, was it? I belong in a mental institution for wanting this... _Mickie had thought about this over and over again, but she still hadn't come up with a satisfactory explanation as to how it was possible for her to feel this way. How was it that she cared deeply about Madison, loved her even, after all that woman had put her through? How could she have forgiven so easily what she, herself, deemed unforgivable?

But the truth of it was...no one had ever made her feel the way Madison had. Even during the brutal act of rape, Mickie had never felt more wanted. For the wrong reasons, perhaps, but still very much _wanted_. She had seen the lust in Madison's eyes, the raw intensity with which she had desired her. Mickie had given much thought to what had happened between them, and she herself had come to the conclusion that the force driving Madison couldn't have been hatred. At least, not entirely. Despite having forced herself upon her, Mickie recalled that Madison had been much more gentle with her once she'd stopped struggling. She should remember, she had been awake.

_She was telling the truth..._Mickie thought. _She didn't lie to me. When she said she loved me, she was telling the truth... _Maybe subconsciously Madison had not wanted to hurt her, after all. She had wanted to be in control; once she had secured that control, she no longer had a reason to take out her frustration on Mickie. Not after Mickie had lost the quality of being untouchable, in Madison's eyes.

Mickie remembered it all vividly. The only part missing from her memory was between the moment she had passed out from the emotional strain and when she awoke on a bed, lying beneath Madison. Mickie remembered... How they had both fallen apart in each other's arms. How they had found comfort and solace in each other. And how they had all but made love that night.

But none of it was relevant anymore. Mickie didn't care what had been. She missed Madison, and that's all that mattered to her. Which was why she had now traveled all the way to Ohio to find her.

* * *

><p>Madison dropped down on her bed and closed her eyes shut. She had just returned from checking her mailbox, like she had done every morning whenever she was home since she'd sent Mickie her letter. Nothing. It had been weeks, and still nothing. No reply from the woman who now held her heart. <em>What if she's changed her mind about us and doesn't want to see me again? What am I going to do? I wish I could blame her... <em>Madison glanced out her open window, trying in vain to distract herself from her bitter thoughts, to no avail. The mere possibility that it could be years before she saw Mickie again had her heart breaking into more pieces than the mirror she'd trashed._ Should I let this go? Mickie and I...maybe we were never meant to be._

Madison reached down under her pillow to remove a small notebook. Rolling herself over on her stomach, she opened the diary with trembling hands. Letting a trapped sigh leave her lungs, she extended her gentle finger to caress the little auburn lock that lay between the layers of paper, bookmarking Madison's most treasured page.

_S_he let the tears flow freely as she took in the image of the stolen strand, memorizing every detail, every wave and every shade of brown.

_Is this what being in love comes down to?_

* * *

><p>Mickie wondered if she should knock. She knew she wanted to, but did she have the nerve? What was she going to say? What if her verbal skills abandoned her when she needed them the most? She rang the doorbell, not allowing herself the opportunity to cower. After only a moment, the door opened, and there stood Madison in the flesh. After all that time, Mickie was once again before her former captor. She was...real.<p>

To say that Madison was overwhelmed by the sight before her, was a gigantic understatement. "Mickie...how...How did you find me?"

"I asked around. Wasn't too hard. You wouldn't believe how much information people will volunteer for a little booty." Mickie saw her attempt to alleviate the tension fail, as Madison's features still gave away shock.

"It was meant to be a joke. Lighten up, sweetie." Mickie smiled and proceeded to stroke Madison's cheek with the back of her hand.

"Mickie..-"

"Shh.." Mickie gestured for Madison to stop, as she spoke softly.

"Let me explain why I'm here." She pulled out the now tarnished piece of paper that was Madison's letter to her. "_This_ brought me. I almost thought I could prevent myself from coming. Turns out...I didn't have it in me. Not the strength, not the resolve...not the will. I don't know if you'll believe me...but I, too, wanted to see you."

Madison swallowed hard, before motioning for Mickie to enter her house.

No sooner was Mickie past the threshold, than Madison flung her arms around her neck, pressing her body against hers.

"Oh, Mickie, I'm so sorry!" Madison tightened her grip on Mickie, hugging her like there was no tomorrow. "For everything..."

Mickie glided her hand through Madison's hair, caressing her softly. "Don't...don't be."

* * *

><p><em>Baby, baby, don't apologize<em>

_Sometimes, we have to swallow our pride_

_It says it all in your eyes_

_But I just can't let you see me cry_

_Cause I really don't wanna say goodbye_

_And it hurts me...so baby please, please_

_Don't apologize_

* * *

><p>"I know I'm not." Mickie shocked Madison with her words.<p>

"Wh..what do you mean?"

"What Madison did to me...it's all in the past. She is dead to me now. I never cared about her, anyway."

"Oh..." Madison almost choked on a sob that was intent on being heard.

"But...I do care about Ashley. I think she really loves me." Mickie furthered. Those simple words made butterflies materialize and flutter around in Madison's stomach, in every direction.

"...And I love her." Mickie's cheeks flushed a bright red, as she confessed to loving Madison, while the latter found herself at a loss for words. Did that mean that Mickie was _her_ Mickie now? The woman she was so desperately and irrevocably in love with had just told her that what she felt for her was not only accepted, but returned.

Deciding that enough words had been exchanged, Madison did not say anything back. She would simply have to show Mickie just how strong her own feelings for her were. Just how much she cared about her.

Pulling Mickie closer to her by the jacket, Madison skillfully unbuttoned it and slid her hands around Mickie's waist and up her back, caressing it over her shirt. As Mickie was about to protest, whatever she was about to say got lost in the depths of Madison's fervent invasion of her mouth. Guiding her hands up and around Mickie's shoulders, Madison removed Mickie's jacket from the inside, sliding it down the length of her arms and letting it drop to the floor.

"Ash, wait..." Breaking the kiss to speak, Mickie voiced her concern. "Is this a good idea? I mean...is it the right time for us to be doing this? There's still so much left unsaid..."

"Maybe it had better stay that way. Mickie, everything I wish to say to you I don't need words for. Besides...when has our timing ever been appropriate?"

"Good point."

"I just need to be with you right now, Mickie. God, I've missed you..."

"So I guess this is a "make love now, talk later" kind of deal, huh? I like how we do things in the most unorthodox way possi-" Mickie was silenced again by Madison's lips, as they claimed her own in a searing kiss.

Still holding onto Mickie and caressing her tongue with her own, Madison slowly led the two up the wooden staircase and into her bedroom. Each step forward for Madison equaled a step backwards for Mickie, as they climbed the stairs. When they had reached the bed, Madison softly lowered Mickie onto it supporting her weight as best she could, so as not to drop her hard on the mattress. At that moment, Mickie was her baby, and she was placing her gently in her crib.

Madison had longed for that moment so intensely, it almost hurt. She had been granted the right to touch her love again, and she prayed to God she wouldn't be a limited-time special only.

Madison placed her fingertips on Mickie's shoulders, dragging them as slowly as possible over Mickie's clothed skin. She traced sensual, wavy lines below her neck, then along the valley of her breasts and below, pausing at the softness of her belly. Leaning down, she pushed Mickie's shirt up to place a gentle kiss over her bellybutton, before returning to her lips. Meaning to cup her lover's face, Madison brought her hands up, only to withdraw them before they had reached their destination.

"It's okay, Ash...you can touch me. I'm not made of glass, you know."

"I'm sorry...It's just that...I want you so much, I'm afraid I'll overdo it and hurt you."

"Ash, I'm a wrestler, I can take it. And if you get a little carried away...that's okay, too." Mickie reassured her with a smile.

"The last time I got carried away I drew blood..._your_ blood."

After a brief pause, Mickie spoke. "That's alright. I would bleed for you again."

"No, Mickie. I don't want to hurt you again. Not ever."

"Ashley...sometimes pain can be a good thing. Sometimes...we need to feel, even if we end up hurting. It reminds us we're alive."

At Madison's distrusting look, Mickie took the liberty to continue.

"After I left you, my whole body ached for days; I could still feel you inside of me. Then eventually, I healed and I wasn't in pain anymore. However...I wished to hurt again, if only to have something to remember you by. As terrible as that sounds, I felt like a part of me was missing. I grew to love the pain, because it was the only thing of yours that I had."

"Oh, Mickie..."

Planting a fiery kiss on Mickie's lips, Madison crawled on the bed over to her. As Mickie's hands reached up to touch her, she gently caught them in her own, pinning them down on either side of Mickie's body. "No..." Madison whispered, as she placed another kiss on Mickie's lips. "Let me make love to you, the way I should have done from the beginning. Please, let me..."

Evidently surprised but not opposed to the idea, Mickie looked into Madison's eyes, giving her the nod of encouragement she sought, followed by her removing her top and tossing it over the edge of the bed. "Do it."

Not needing further invitation, Madison unbuttoned and pulled Mickie's jeans off her tanned legs, before standing up to remove her own. Returning to her previous position on the bed, she reached around Mickie's back to unclasp her bra and send it flying to join the rest of their clothes. Madison was spellbound by the almost sky-clad Mickie beneath her. She was beautiful, just like Madison remembered her to be. She couldn't resist covering Mickie in soft kisses, leaving a wet trail to linger all over her silky skin. Mickie never knew her body could take so many kisses. Never had she felt more loved and cherished; like every single inch of her body mattered.

At her lover's approval, Madison lowered herself on top of her, letting her fingertips dance over Mickie's womanly curves. Slowly but surely, she slid her leg up until her knee came to rest against Mickie's panty-covered center. Madison could feel it dampen at the contact, as she ground her knee steadily between Mickie's legs. Lifting herself momentarily to remove Mickie's underwear, she repositioned her body slightly on the bed.

Mickie immediately sought to re-establish contact, the firm mattress providing the resistance needed for her to arch her back and push herself forward onto Madison. Seizing Mickie by the thighs and wrapping them around her own, Madison marveled at the pair of perfectly toned legs in her grasp. Madison was beaming with happiness; being able to feel Mickie this way was exhilarating, to say the least.

Soon Madison's palm would be getting slicker by the second, as she had begun to stroke Mickie's now exposed core, much to Mickie's delight. Madison had to seriously struggle not to plunge her fingers directly into the source of wetness. The time for that would come, but it wasn't now. Right now, Madison was experiencing the urgent need to remind her tongue of Mickie's taste.

Sliding down Mickie's body until she was where she wanted, Madison carefully parted Mickie's legs, so she could lower herself between them. Extending her eager tongue to touch Mickie's pleasure spot, she began flicking it over and around the swollen nub. Mickie moaned loudly, as she found herself in the midst of absolute euphoria. Smiling inwardly at Mickie's reaction, Madison swiped her tongue along Mickie's folds a few more times, before plunging it deep inside her. Madison wasn't surprised to find out she hadn't forgotten what Mickie tasted like. How could she? It was the taste of pure and untainted eros, all welled-up within this magnificent creature, who responded to the name of Mickie Laree. Madison kept relishing the thrill until she felt Mickie writhe in ecstasy, her love juices flowing warm on Madison's tongue. Lapping at the inside of Mickie's walls, Madison made sure she had fully savored her juices, before replacing her tongue with her index.

Madison felt the moist walls yield to accommodate her finger, then close in around it. She carefully pushed it in as far as Nature would allow, then proceeded to slide it back out ever so slowly, pausing slightly at the rougher texture of the G-spot and rubbing tiny circles over it, before finally removing herself from the warmth. Bringing the fully lubricated finger up to her lips, Madison slipped it into her mouth, tasting Mickie's pure arousal for the second time. After flicking her tongue around her digit a few times to clean the remaining love fluids, Madison reinserted it into the inviting core, repeating her motions; only this time, without leaving Mickie's heat. Seeking out that special spot once again, she applied pressure and then released, eliciting a very gratifying moan from her lover.

Steadily increasing the friction against the rough surface, Madison picked up the pace, deftly alternating between applying pressure and releasing. Fired up to continue by a now very vocal Mickie, Madison kept up the process until Mickie's muscles had completely relaxed, fully embracing the penetration and craving more. Looking up at Mickie to gain approval, Madison hesitantly probed past her folds with a second finger. Rewarded with a playful grin on the part of Mickie, she pushed her second finger in, letting it follow the upward path and align with the first. The scent of woman and sex was now heavy in the air, as the two continued their lovemaking.

Madison was glad and relieved she was not hurting Mickie in any way; her body had healed completely, and the damage was gone. There was no trace of it having ever been violated, and it hadn't lost its sensitivity. Mickie was once again healthy and strong, and Madison was very grateful for that. She continued pleasuring her lover with her skilled fingers, as she helped build up Mickie's sexual excitement with her gentle thrusts. She was ready to give her all to this extraordinary woman who shared her bed. Who would have thought everything she would do from now on would be for her? _Her _woman... Her very own Mickie James...

Madison could have sworn she was the happiest person on Earth when she felt Mickie climax in her hands. And tonight, Madison hadn't forced it out of her. Tonight, the consent and gratification were mutual. At that moment, there was no fairer sight in the world for Madison than that of Mickie lying in the same bed as her, and being intimate with her.

_I want to spend every waking moment by your side..._ Madison thought, as she stroked Mickie's cheek lovingly and traced the contours of her lips with one finger. "Marry me..."

It was only at Mickie's sudden shocked expression that Madison realized she had uttered her thoughts out loud.

"...I'm sorry, Mickie, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. I mean, why would you-"

"I will." Madison's voice was interrupted by Mickie's near-whisper, as she shyly accepted her lover's spontaneous proposal.

"What?" Madison wasn't sure if she'd understood correctly.

"Marry you." Madison had never before seen a smile so bright and genuine, as the one that now glowed on Mickie's beautiful face. "I will marry you."

* * *

><p><em>My darling Mickie,<em>

_Such wondrous times we've lived together, my dear. I couldn't have wished for a better partner. I trusted you with my life by putting it in your hands; thank you, for having done the same. _

_You stuck around when things got tough, you sheltered my wounded heart from bleeding dry. You kept alive the humanity in me by letting me in. With each passing moment, I love you more and more. How is that possible? A heart in love knows no boundaries, it seems. _

_Remember the day we fell in love? I know... You told me to forget...but how could I? All my happiness, everything that I am now, I owe to that one day of so many years ago. _

_How I have hated and despised it, you cannot imagine. But looking back, I have come to secretly cherish it; for one reason alone. You, Mickie. It has always been you, my love. The angels in heaven spared my soul when they gave me you. I shall be ever thankful for that. _

_Do you understand why I can never erase the memory? That day is when it all began. It's the day I made you mine. _

_It's been a privilege having you in my life. Happy anniversary, my darling. _

_I will love you always,_

_Your Ashley_

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
